mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo' Rai Cho
Bo' Rai Cho is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Bo' Rai Cho Bo' Rai Cho is an obese, somewhat drunken master of martial arts. He enjoys drinking alcoholic beverages and is famous for his "Puke Puddle" move. His primary fighting style is the Drunken Fist, of which it has been stated that he was the one responsible for that style's invention. Though he's an important part of the series, he did not appear in any game until Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Despite his obese and drunken appearance, Bo' Rai Cho is an extremely skilled combatant. He very often uses his drunken state to his advantage in battle, especially in some of his special moves. He also uses his obesity as an advantage in battle. Bo' Rai Cho can also manipulate seismic events (such as earthquakes), and control the time of vomiting to be used as a trap in battle. Bo' Rai Cho also has a special ability which can make him ricochet or bounce with his belly. He has shown he is a capable general as well. Bo rai cho also can use fart powers that Bo rai cho loves fart like Fart Of Doom/Stink of Death. Signature Moves * Puke Puddle: Bo' Rai Cho vomits on the ground. If his opponent were to step on the puddle, he/she would slide and allow a free hit or combo for Bo' Rai Cho. In Mortal Kombat X it is instead called Vomit Spray. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A,'' MKX'') * Monkey Flips: Bo' Rai Cho perform a series of front flips against his opponent. In Mortal Kombat X it is now called Tumble Kicks. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A, MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Monkey Flips where he does an extra flip. (MKX) * Belly Bash: Bo' Rai Cho dashes toward his opponent landing belly first crushing the opponent then bounces back. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A, MKX) ** The enhanced version is call the Bump 'N' Dump where he flips his opponent and farts on their face. (MKX - Dragon Breath and Drunken Master Variation) * Earthquake: Bo' Rai Cho stomps on the ground by one of his legs and creates a tremor causing the arena to shake. In Mortal Kombat X, it is called Sumo Stomp. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A, MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Sumo Slam and does more damage. * Fart Cloud/Fart: Bo' Rai Cho farts toxic gas in the opponent's face, forcing them to cough if it hits. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called Crop Duster where it's faster to perform and can linger. * Drunken Fist: Bo' Rai Cho does a series of punches and finishes it off with a kick. (MKX) ** The enhanced version is called''' Fist Flurry''' and Bo' Rai Cho does a couple more hits. * Fire Spit: 'Bo' Rai Cho blows a flame out of his mouth. He can also aim it upwards. (''MKX - Dragon Breath Variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Fire Breath and it can travel across the arena. * Ground Fire: Bo' Rai Cho spits a burning liquid on the ground, damaging the opponent if they stand on the flames. (MKX - Dragon Breath Variation) * Drink: 'Bo' Rai Cho takes a sip out of his flask, giving him access to different moves. Can be levelled up to three times, increasing the strength of his special moves each time. If Bo' Rai Cho does not continue to drink within 10 seconds, he will vomit, leaving himself open to attack. (''MKX - Drunken Master Variation) ** The enhanced version is called '''Chug and instantly brings Bo' Rai Cho to the third level. * Meditate: Bo' Rai Cho falls onto the ground and can either roll forward and backward or perform two different attacks. (MKX - Drunken Master Variation) ** The enhanced version is called Zen and causes Bo' Rai Cho to fall faster. * Head Dive: Bo' Rai Cho jumps at the opponent ramming his head. (MKX - Drunken Master Variation) * Spinning Fists: 'Bo' Rai Cho spins around with a series of punches. (''MKX - Drunken Master Variation) X-Ray Move * 'Drunk-Upuncture: '''Bo' Rai Cho vomits on the floor, which trips the opponent. After he laughs, he grabs them and jumps, dropping the opponent facefirst mid-air, destroying the skull. Bo' Rai Cho lands elbow first on their neck, snapping it in two. Finally, Bo' Rai Cho jumps once more, this time landing on their back, breaking it. (''MKX) Fatalities * '''Belly Flop: Bo' Rai Cho backs up a few steps, then runs and jumps onto his opponent belly first, smashing him/her. (MK:DA) * Flaming Fart: Bo' Rai Cho pulls out a torch and lights it on fire. He then turns around and farts into the torch, engulfing his opponent in green colored flames. He concludes the fatality by saying, "That's a stinky one!", or "That was a wet one!". (MK:D) * Fire Breath: Bo' Rai Cho pulls out the torch and lights it on fire. He then takes a swig of his alcohol and spits it all into the torch to create a flamethrower effect, lighting the opponent on fire. (MK:D) * Booze You Lose: Bo' Rai Cho shoves his alcohol jug into the opponent's mouth, staining their innards with alcohol and forcing them to their knees. He then gets out a match and tosses it into the opponent's mouth, causing their upper body to explode, causing the arms and head to fly away, while the waist is left aflame. (MKX) * Bottoms Up: Bo' Rai Cho shoves his alcohol jug into the opponent's mouth. The opponent vomits so hard they eventually throw up their intestine and collapse onto the floor. Bo' Rai Cho then stomps on their chest, causing the rest of their intestines to fly out. (MKX) Brutalities: * Brutality #1 - Fat Iron: '''Bo' Rai Cho performs his '''Throw, but he belly flops on the opponent hard enough that he flattens them into the ground. (MKX) * Brutality #2 - Tubs of Fun: '''Bo' Rai Cho performs a '''Belly Bash strong enough to destroy his opponent in an explosion of gore, leaving Bo' Rai Cho covered in blood and his opponent's arms and head on the ground. (MKX) * Brutality #3 - Hot Foot: '''Bo' Rai Cho blows a '''Ground Blaze at the opponent's feet, causing them to burn up into a pile of ash, which their flaming skull rests upon. (MKX - Dragon Fire variation) * Brutality #4 - Blowing Chunks: 'Bo' Rai Cho pukes on the opponent, causing them to throw up so much and hard, that their vomit contains blood, the puking cause mortal trauma and they drown in their own vomit. Bo' Rai Cho also joins in the puking party, chucking up his drink. (''MKX - Drunken Master variation) * '''Brutality #5 - Head On A Stick: '''Bo' Rai Cho performs '''Razzle Dazzle, but when he kicks his cane at the opponent, it removes their head from the opponent, the severed head sliding off when Bo' Rai Cho gets the item back during the move's finishing motions. (MKX - Bartitsu variation) * Brutality #6: Bo' Rai Cho performs a Bump n' Dump 'strong enough to decapitate his opponent with his weight. (''MKX - Secret) * '''Brutality #7: Bo' Rai Cho performs a Fire Spit that immolates the opponent's head. When they fall dead, Bo' Rai Cho performs his win quote on top of his dead opponent, but as he pours his drink in "respect", the alcohol lands on the opponent's head, accelerating the fire until it leaves behind a smoldering skull. (MKX - Dragon Fire variation - Secret) * Brutality #8: Bo' Rai Cho performs a Flying Kick that strikes the opponent hard enough to bifurcate them at the waist. (MKX - Bartitsu varation - Secret) Other Finishers * Hara-Kiri: Exploding Fart: Bo' Rai Cho holds in a powerful fart until he explodes. (MK:D) Trivia *Bo' Rai Cho is one of two characters to be introduced in Deadly Alliance to have a Deception bio kard, along with Kenshi. *Bo' Rai Cho was created mainly because Ed Boon wanted a character to be basically "slobby" and that Mortal Kombat did not have a teacher, which Bo' Rai Cho's role fills. *Bo' Rai Cho's bio proves that he and Baraka have been archenemies for years and still are. Also, in Baraka's Trading Card, his only foe is Bo' Rai Cho. One of his Deception bios say that he dealt and battled with Tartakan warriors before. *Though most inhabitants of Outworld are of the evil alignment, Bo' Rai Cho is one of the few people from Outworld who are good, along with Li Mei. *According to the Motor Kombat track, Bo' Rai Cho apparently owns a very large brewery. *As unlocked in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Bo' Rai Cho is the marketing icon for a fake drink called Peptic Thunder which causes involuntary vomiting upon consumption. It bears a resemblance to the medication drug Pepto-Bismol, due to its distinctive pink color. *In Spanish, the word "borracho" means "drunk." According to character artist Herman Sanchez, the word simply felt Asian-sounding enough to use for Bo' Rai Cho after being broken down into three seperate syllables. *Bo' Rai Cho is seen in the Armageddon opening scene. He was seen being stabbed by one of the knives Kano threw. Then he used his Puke Puddle move to make Kano and Kobra slip and tumble down the pyramid before he was sent flying by Sheeva. He was on the ground fighting other kombatants while Shang Tsung blasted the kombatants on the pyramid with a fireball. *Bo' Rai Cho himself stated that "Earthrealm's rice wine (sake) put Outworld's liquor to shame", which is one of the reasons why he goes to Earthrealm. *In Deadly Alliance, during gameplay, sometimes when switching fighting styles with Bo' Rai Cho, a fart noise can be heard. It can also be heard when jumping or moving around. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Bo' Rai Cho was placed at #10 of the worst characters in the Mortal Kombat ''series, pointing to his puke-based attacks, and his walking stick weapon in ''MK:DA. **Conversely, Bo’ Rai Cho was #4 on Play Magazine's “5 characters we want to see in Mortal Kombat” list. *Bo' Rai Cho can be seen amongst the people in Cyber Sub-Zero's database. es:Bo' Rai Cho ru:Бо'Рай Чо pt:Bo' Rai Cho Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Downloadable Character